


Adorable Jumin

by Otome_Miss (Miss_Marvelous)



Category: Jumin Han X MC - Fandom, Jumin han - Fandom, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Romance, mysme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Marvelous/pseuds/Otome_Miss
Summary: You reminisce over the last few months with Jumin and think about your future together.





	Adorable Jumin

**Author's Note:**

> -All my reader insert/MC/YN characters are automatically set as 18+ unless otherwise specified

You felt like you were breathing in sunshine as you gazed out over Seoul from the rooftop garden. You’d left Jumin asleep in your shared bed and smiled thinking about the carefully controlled CEO’s bed-head as you’d crept out of your shared bedroom. Jumin had a mandatory business function which you’d attended at his side last night. He’d come home with a headache which you hoped he was sleeping off. You couldn’t help but replay his every expression from the night before and compare it with the one he wore in his sleep- so unguarded and pure. Your husband was fierce and yet, utterly adorable. You could just imagine his reaction to you calling him that out loud- confusion, undoubtedly. You giggled, two years married and the honeymoon phase refused to fade.

Memories with Jumin from the past year, woven loosely together one after another, braided into your drowsy consciousness. You thought about the weekends spent at the vineyard, specifically. It had become a weekend escape for the both of you-far away from prying eyes and the stresses of C&R. Jumin seemed to soften when you were away from the harsh glow of the city. He was always affectionate and considerate towards you but, there-his actions became less carefully controlled. The young Chairman was such a dominate person in every aspect but, during the time you spent together in the countryside he was willing to strip away the dominate and allow his affections to be filled with need. You would spend entire afternoons in bed, his face buried in your hair, arms wrapped loosely around you while he teased and goaded you into lengthening your time there together. You would hold out just long enough to hear him whisper a gentle ‘please.’ After that you’d both lose yourselves in the hazy and gentle intimacy of the place and each other.

And that’s how you’ve both found yourselves in your current situation, you chuckled. In the end, you’d chosen to tell Jumin at the Vineyard where you’d spent those special moments together.

He’d found it strange that you weren’t willing to taste any of the wine early on that day, fearing you might be coming down with something when you gave your excuses for not partaking in the wine. You’d planned to tell him over a quiet dinner that night. 'Jumin…it will no longer just be you and me.' However he’d been so stricken with concern for your well being that you had to say something before he called the doctor himself and got the news through an alternative route.

You took his hand, gazing up at him. His gentle gray eyes searched you face intently. “Yes, my love?”

Deep breath. “Jumin…I’m pregnant.” You watched his confusion give way to joy. He’d said nothing at first, but clasped you very tightly to him.

You closed your eyes now against he gentle rays of the sunlight, letting the feeling of that tight embrace linger longer. He’d held you as if you were the only thing anchoring to him to this earth but also, as if he were afraid he could shatter you like a thin sheet of ice. That embrace had told you all of Jumin’s feelings about having a child together. The anxiety, the joy, the warmth- they were all present in his touch. 

Suddenly, instead of the ghost of the memory, the real man was there in the morning sun wrapping his arms around you. He rested his hands on the swelling of your stomach that would become his child. “Good morning, my wife.”


End file.
